mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Aradia Megido
Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Aries (♈). Her typing quirk appears to be replacing all O's with the digit 0, speaking without punctuation or passion and now inadvertently making frog noises. The only emote she has ever been seen to use is 0_0, which she has used several times, seemingly to indicate a lack of words or disinterest. Aradia is on the Blue Team. Her name appears to come from Aradia, a goddess and witch from Pagan folklore and Megido, the place that a number of religions believe the final battle will take place (the word Armageddon is derived from the hebrew name for Mt. Megido). In the Incipisphere, her planet is The Land of Quartz and Melody. Biography She is shown with curved ram's horns, which is the symbol associated with Aries. When she first appears in Act 5 we see her levitating above the Troll's Frog Temple. She telekinetically decapitates the Frog on top with a wave of her hand, to later use the head to prototype her kernelsprite. This is similar to how the Earth's Frog Temple is decapitated by a sentry worm. She discovered technology and/or code within ancient ruins (these ruins are most likely the Frog Temple), which Sollux adapted into the Trolls' version of Sburb, Sgrub. Being the original discoverer of the technology leading to the creation of Sgrub, she knows quite a bit more than other trolls about the game, and as a result, serves as a guide or unofficial leader of sorts to the other trolls. She is also able to hear the voices of the dead, which she has heard since she was young. The voices have been getting louder ever since she was in a fatal role playing accident, an accident that significantly changed her demeanor for the spookier. Aradia's Fetch Modus, the Ouija, is uncontrolled by her. She says that it's "not up to her to decide" what she gets from the sylladex, and it is "up to the spirits." She goes on to say how they are sometimes cooperative with what she wants, but are commonly cryptic in their choosings. This is shown when the spirits select the letters of the Daedric Alphabet that translates to "Bing" in English to pick the Crosbytop Computer. As it turns out, Aradia Megido has been dead the entire time, and has been existing and functioning as an invisible spirit of some kind. We were all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. Her death was caused by Vriska Serket as an act of revenge for Aradia's ghostly summoning (which was in itself an act of revenge) by taking control of Sollux Captor and making him eat Mind Honey - while not shown, it can be assumed that the resultant eye blasts destroyed Aradia's home and killed both Aradia and her lusus. We also find out that Sollux was apparently her "boyfriend," though its possible that Vriska was just teasing her (though she did respond very positively to seeing Sollux in her front yard). The only one who currently knows of Aradia's condition is Nepeta Leijon, who has promised not to tell anyone, although it seems likely that Vriska and Equius are in on the secret too. Aradia is the only Troll who does not have a Dream Self, probably because of something to do with her death. As a member of the Blue Team, hers would have resided on Derse. Roleplaying Aradia played Flarp as a member of Team Charge alongside Tavros Nitram. She felt very bad about not being able to help Tavros in his flarp session where he lost his legs. Although her good friend Terezi Pyrope advised against it, she decided to attempt to take revenge against the person who caused it, Vriska Serket, by summoning the spirits of Vriska's victims to haunt her indefinitely. Vriska subsequently retaliates by controlling Sollux and using him to take revenge on Aradia, since Aradia is not affected by Vriska's attempts to control her mind. Personality Aradia lost much of her interests in anything after dying and now appears to be constantly bored. Her reaction to most things told to her is "0k". The only thing she seems to find pleasure in is breaking things. Before the accident, it appears that she enjoyed the movies of Troll Indiana Jones, which likely influenced her decision to be an archeologist and to use the whipKind strife specibus. Her skill of being able to hear the dead, including her ancestors, is why she became an archaeologist and found the Frog Temple Ruins in the first place. She has since stopped caring about this in addition to the rest of her past interests like roleplaying. Before her death, she seems to have been happier and more enthusiastic, complimenting Tavros on his sense of fun when playing Flarp. Relationships Prior to her death, Aradia got along well with the trolls. She was good friends with her roleplaying partner, Tavros, and got along fairly well with her rival, Terezi. She was also close with Sollux, with Vriska teasing her about her "boyfriend," but the exact nature of their relationship is unclear. After her death, she does not maintain her earlier friendships, instead focusing on the upcoming apocalypse. Karkat refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. Kanaya apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that she wants to talk to her so much. Sollux cooperates with her to begin their session of SGRUB, but becomes increasingly troubled by her doomsaying, eventually attempting to rebel when she reveals that the game will destroy the world. Equius is quite possibly the only person still capable of weirding Aradia out in her ghost state. Later, when Equius gives her a robot body programmed to have romantic feelings for him, Aradia reacts very badly. She rips her robot-heart out, pounds it flat, slaps him, seems to scream at him, overall throws a fit at him and, surprisingly, , not under the influence of her programming in any way. The exact nature of this blooming relationship is unclear, though it seems they are wavering back and forth between the flushed and caliginous quadrant of troll romance, which is fairly common. Lusus/Kernelsprite Aradia is unable to prototype her Kernelsprite with her Lusus, as it died in a roleplaying accident prior to the start of the game when it was presumably destroyed by Sollux's release of psionic energy. Her lusus appeared to be A PUPPY. Instead, she used the desecrated head from the Frog Temple in the first prototyping. It is stated that using the frog head from the temple was "critical for success". It seems that this is because this prototyping is what leads to the exile of the Black Queen. When Aradia entered the medium, she self-prototyped the Frogsprite. In this new form, she took on the Frogsprite's body, including webbed fingers and a Kermit the Frog-esque neck fringe, but with her old head and sleeves. Her horns also appear to have been replaced by a set of froglike eyes. As a Kernelsprite, Aradia has access to important game information similar to Davesprite, but cannot communicate it without being obtuse, which having been a sp00ky gh0st she should find natural. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls